Existing positioning guidance modes based on guide rails include an electromagnetic rail mode, a metal rail model and a visual guidance mode. In the electromagnetic rail mode, a driving route is provided by using electromagnetic rails laid on the ground, and a target to be positioned and guided is guided according to information about the electromagnetic rails detected by a sensor arranged thereon. The electromagnetic guidance has the following advantages: guidance lines are hidden and less likely to be polluted and damaged; the guidance principle is simple and reliable; it is convenient for communication and control; the sound and light are not interfered; and the manufacture cost is low. However, its disadvantages are as follows: the path is difficult to be altered and expanded; it is difficult to adapt to a complicated path; the long-time use of the sensor will result in problems such as temperature excursion and magnetic saturation; and, in some application scenarios, the degree of finish is highly required, and the laid magnetic strips affect the appearance and are difficult to be managed.
In the metal rail guidance mode, the driving route is provided by metal rails laid on the ground or overhead, and a target to be positioned and guided is driven completely according to the constraint of the metal rails. This rail guidance mode has the following advantages: the positioning of working stations is simple and accurate. However, its disadvantages are as follows: the rails need to be re-laid when a transportation path is changed so that it is time-consuming and labor-consuming; the flexibility for path modification is poor; this rail guidance mode is suitable for a production mode with a fixed path; and the position and direction of the rails at a working state relative to the operation equipment are highly required.
The visual guidance is based on optical signals. The positioning guidance to a target to be positioned and guided is realized by processing color zone signals collected by a camera or a visual sensor. This visual guidance mode has the advantages of fast response speed, being free of electromagnetic interference and environmental influences, and high adaptability. However, its disadvantages are as follows: the pollution wear and accident damage of the outside complicated environment to color zone rails or guidance rails will reduce the reliability of guidance, or even the positioning guidance cannot be operated normally.